Given the Circumstances
by HitsugayaDream
Summary: There's no time like the present. Hitsu/OC One-Shot


"Are you freakin' kidding me?! NOW?! You want to do this NOW?!"

He loved seeing her in battle. No matter how much he fought with himself over the thought of her in danger, he couldn't deny that she was made for fighting. She had a beauty and grace to her that few could dream to pull off; the way she held herself when swinging her Zanpakuto, the flush of her cheeks from the heat of her Shikai, the passion and power from her sword reflected in her eyes. She was beautiful. Especially when she was as angry as she was now.

"You have GOT to be the most unromantic, idiotic, crazy...that's it isn't it? You've lost your mind from too many whacks on the head?", she screeched. Her hair was wild, the tongues of flame from her Zanpakuto swirling around her and nipping at her hands. Hi no Ookami was eager to get back to battle, but it appeared that he had shocked her into forgetting there was a war going on. The only thing she could see was the white-haired captain in front of her, smirking like the cocky fool he was, one eyebrow quirked as he waited for her to finish her rant.

"Is that a no?" he replied, grinning widely when she let out an incomprehensible shriek. His eyes widened as she lifted her hand and pointed it in his direction, releasing a red ball of energy from her palm that sailed over his shoulder and hit a small Hollow in the face. He turned back around to face her as it disintegrated, laughing as she shot him a glare.

"I hate you." she spat out, continuing to glare at him through the curtain of dark hair that had slipped in front of her face. She angrily pushed it behind her ear and jumped to the side as a claw came down on the rooftop they were standing upon. In unison, they rose into the air and sliced the Hollow's mask, landing back onto the rooftop as it roared and disintegrated.

"You love me. And I love you. So say yes."

"We're in the middle of a war!"

"Exactly. If something happens to us, I don't want to lie in a pile of rubble somewhere wishing I would have done this."

"If you just watch your back like a good captain should, you won't end up in a pile of rubble", she snapped, looking away from him.

"That's what I've got you for", he shot back, striding over to her and grasping her face in his hands. The flames from Hi no Ookami enveloped him, warming his body; he had long ago stopped feeling the burning heat of the second strongest fire-type Zanpakuto in Soul Society. Now the fire tickled at their arms, reminding them that they were needed elsewhere. He wondered what Hi no Ookami was saying to her, if she was saying anything at all, or simply allowing her wielder to make the decision on her own. He knew she didn't like to discuss the "what-ifs" in life, but he wasn't going to drop this. He needed her, he needed her to say yes, and he needed her to do it quickly before someone got hurt while they stood there.

"Say yes. I can't do this if you don't say yes", he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He wondered if she could even hear him with all the noise surrounding them; the clanging of swords and the rumbling of collapsing buildings was deafening. But he knew she had when she rose up on tiptoe and kissed him deeply, letting her lips hover over his for a second longer before pulling away.

"I expect you to do this again. Properly."

"Say it.", he persisted.

"...Yes." she breathed, letting the word sink in before whirling out of his grasp and placing a foot on the ledge. She looked over her shoulder back at him, still standing there, as a smile spread over his face. She rolled her eyes and turned away, calling back to him.

"Now don't you dare go dying on me after all that or I'll kill you."

"And that goes double for you", he chuckled, as she just shook her head and jumped off, eager to jump back into the fight. He looked after her for a few seconds more before turning and rushing off in the other direction.

"Oy, Taicho! Fine time for a proposal!", teased Matsumoto, grinning at her captain as he joined her in the air. He smirked back for a second before his face grew serious, turning to face the fleet of Arrancar in front of him. It wasn't the most romantic proposal ever, but it was the best he could do given the circumstances. He'd do it over, as she demanded. When they survived this. Because there was no way in hell he was going to let either of them die before they got to celebrate their engagement. There was no way they were going to die before he got to hold her in his arms and call her his wife. And with that determination in his heart, he gripped his Zanpakuto in his hands, feeling the cold spread through to his body before flaring his reiatsu and charging.


End file.
